A Chance to Right Our Wrongs
by Zakuya Kanbara
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have never really noticed the actual damage that they have caused people, so what if they are presented with a chance to see what they have done to people. Miracle fluff.


**Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Zakuya: No one, say anything ok, especially you Takuya.**

 **Takuya: I'm not going to say anything.**

 **Zakuya: Good-**

 **Takuya: When you actually finish a story. I mean come on you are almost done with your other Kuroko no Basuke story, and now you start another one?**

 **Zakuya: This idea came to me yesterday ok.**

 **Takuya: Just like every other story idea.**

 **Zakuya: Ok, ok, how about after this one I have to finish a story, like the other Kuroko no Basuke story or maybe the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club story, but I promise you Takuya I will finish a story.**

 **Takuya: That is all that I ask.**

 **Zakuya: Ok, now can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Takuya: Zakuya does not own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basuke, she only owns the plot of the story, but still no characters.**

 **Zakuya: Thanks Takky, I think.**

 **Takuya: No problem Zakky.**

 **Summary: The Generation of Miracles have never really noticed the actual damage that they have caused people, so what if they are presented with a chance to see what they have done to people.**

 **Warning: Trigger warning for cutting and attempt at suicide.**

* * *

One-Shot

A Chance to Right Our Wrongs

It seemed as if it was another normal day for the Generation of Miracles. They were all at their respected high schools going to practice when, at the same time, they all got a text message that read the same thing.

'Meet in front of Teikō Middle School, no questions asked.'

Four out of the five that got the text definitely thought that Akashi was the one that sent the text.

After practice they all met up at the middle school.

"Akashi, why did you want us to meet up here?" Midorima asked.

"I was not the one that sent the text. Mostly the only reason that I came was because someone had the guts to order me around." Akashi said and you could slightly notice that he had his scissors in his pocket.

"I sent the message." They all start to look around as to who said that only to see Kuroko there, but something was different he was shorter and had on his Teikō Middle School uniform.

"Ehh… Kurokocchi when did you get here?" Kise asked startled.

"I just got here." He said in his monotone voice.

"Tetsuya why are you wearing that and what was so urgent that we had to meet up?" Akashi asked wanting a really good answer.

"I am not the Kuroko that you all know of today. I am from the past, a spirit of the old Kuroko Tetsuya." He said in a serious voice.

Of course the Miracles thought that Kuroko had finally cracked.

"Ok Tetsu, I think it's time to take you home." Aomine said as he was going to grab Kuroko, but when he tried to grab him, his hand went right through him.

Aomine got scared when that happened that he actually jumped backwards, "What the hell!" They all looked shocked.

"Like I said, I am a spirit of the past, of the old Kuroko, before you all broke him, but it wasn't just him. Ever since you guys became the Generation of Miracles you have really messed up lives, broken friendships, got people to self-harm, and people have even attempted at suicide, and you all probably haven't even noticed! Well, I'm here to show you the things that you have done." He yelled at them.

They were all in even more shock now because Kuroko has never yelled at them before.

"You guys think that you may have changed for the better, but in reality it was for the worst." Kuroko said, "Do you guys even know why you play basketball anymore?" he asked.

They all just looked at each other for a while as if they were trying to decide what to say.

Midorima ended up walking up and saying the answer. "For victory, to show that we are the best."

"The only part that surprises me of that answer is that you said we." Kuroko said sarcastically. Again the Miracles were taken aback, they have never seen Kuroko act this way. "You know, I remember a different answer." After he said that it looked as if they were in a gym.

"How the hell did we get here?" Aomine asked slash yelled.

"Like I told you, we are going to see your past. Watch."

"They all turn to look and see themselves as kids, it looked like they were first years.

" _Why do you guys play basketball?"_ They saw their old coach asking their younger versions.

" _Cause it is fun to play!"_ A young smiling Aomine said. Aomine seeing that was a little taken aback.

" _Cause it is fun to lose."_ A young Kise said. Kise had the same reaction as Aomine.

" _Cause we can grow in skill together."_ The young Midorima said.

" _Cause we can play with different skill sets."_ The young Murasakibara said.

" _Cause we will never be alone, cause we are a team."_ The young Kuroko said which genuinely shocked them.

" _For the team."_ Akashi's younger version said.

"I don't think you were expecting that were you?" Kuroko asked. "Let's go forward a couple of months."

What they saw here was their team at a convenient store hanging out still normal, before they changed.

" _Daiki!"_ A younger Momoi was seen running up to him.

" _Hey Satsuki."_ After that they saw a guy on one of those motor bicycles go on the side walk and bumped into Momoi.

" _Ahh…"_ She said as she fell.

" _Satsuki!"_ After Aomine saw that he chased after the guy on the bike. Kuroko was the only one to stay behind and help Momoi.

Everyone else went to beat up the guy on the bike.

Skip found a few hours.

" _Are you sure that you are ok Satsuki?"_ The young Aomine asked.

" _Don't worry Daiki, I'm fine."_ Momoi said smiling.

"You all do remember this right? When you all worked as a team for the first time. The person that you helped was Momoi-Kun. I don't think that you realize what exactly you did to her over the years."

"What did we do to Satsuki? I don't remember ever hurting her." Aomine exclaimed.

"That is because she never showed it." Kuroko Stated. "All of that pain that she had built up because of you guys, she kept it all inside never daring to actually show it."

They moved forward in time a few years and they see Momoi walking through the hallway by herself with her head down.

"This is around the time that Aomine-kun first started to develop his skill." Kuroko explained.

" _All I ever do is for him. And he doesn't even seem to notice me anymore. I doubt that he even knows that I'm not there. He thinks that I like Tetsu-kun, I became friends with Tetsu-kun because he was supposedly your best friend. All I wanted was to become closer to you, but all that happened was that you distanced yourself."_ By the time she finished saying that she is at her house. She starts to tear up. _"Daiki, you're an idiot, don't you see that I actually like you."_ After she said that she runs into her house.

"You all especially Aomine-kun, started to ignore her as you began to develop your skills. She only hung out with me so much was because I was the only one that was willing to give her the time of day."

"I never knew that she felt that way." Aomine said in a small voice.

"Akashi-kun remember the day that you lost your scissors?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah?" Akashi replied having a really bad feeling as to where this was going.

They were now by Momoi's room and they saw the scissors in her hand.

"Satsuki!" "Momoi!" The miracles all yelled. Then the image disappeared.

"And she was only one." Kuroko said.

"There are more people like this?" Midorima asked.

"Yes, Midorima and Kise, you know Takao-san and Kasamatsu-san, right?"

All that the Generation of Miracles could think was 'I got a bad feeling about this.'

They were now in a gym it looked as if they were playing a match.

"See anyone you recognize?" Kuroko asked.

They all started to look around the court, and there was Takao and Kasamatsu playing on the same team.

"They were on the same team?" Kise asked.

"Yeah, they used to be best friends. Until this game."

"What happens during this game?" Midorima asked.

"Let's watch." Kuroko said.

This is the first time that they have ever actually watched themselves play and now that they got a good look at it, they realized why people would always be so upset. They were ruthless.

They saw that the way that this game was going it would end the same as any other game that they remember, them doubling the score.

" _Takao!"_ Someone yelled as they passed him the ball. Takao almost caught it, but it was misdirected by Kuroko.

" _Kasamatsu, what should we do these guys are strong?"_ Takao asked.

" _We do what we always do Takao, go guard number 15, you know if you find him."_ Kasamatsu answered with a smile.

"He's smiling! That is one of the first times that I have seen Senpai actually smile." Kise said.

"Let's forward through the game a bit." Kuroko said.

They forwarded all the way to the last quarter of the game around the last five minutes. The score was 50 to 100, of course Teikō was winning.

In the end Teikō won, like always.

" _Takao, I'm sorry that we didn't win."_ Kasamatsu said kind of saddened.

" _You're sorry? Well then I guess that makes everything better then."_ Takao replied in a somewhat scary voice. It freaked out some of the miracles.

" _We all tried our best Takao, and you know that."_ Kasamatsu responded now getting angry.

" _You do remember what my dad said would happen if we lost this match right?"_

" _Yes I remember and that makes this loss even worse."_

" _I mean I know that we didn't stand a chance against the Generation of Miracles, but still if the point gap was just a bit closer, maybe my dad wouldn't do this."_ Kasamatsu didn't answer. _"Well I better go." Takao announced._

" _Because that was our last match together before you go to high school, so I'd rather stay way from someone who is going to be my competitor in the future."_

" _So you really are going to go to Shūtoku High?"_ Kasamatsu asked.

" _Yeah it was the deal remember. If we won or if the gap was closer, then I would be able to decide high school, but if I lost I would have to go to Shūtoku High."_ Midorima looked amazed by this agreement.

With that said Takao walked out of the building only hate glowing in his eyes.

Then the scene disappeared.

"Over the years you guys have managed to ruin a lot of friendships, one's that had nothing to do with you yet and others that you pushed away." Kuroko explained, "The last thing that I am going to show you is what you all did to me."

There were many events that were shown, how everyone else was growing in skill, but Kuroko wasn't. How when Aomine first started to change and grow in skill, he was the first one to leave Kuroko behind. How they all slowly but surely left Kuroko behind and by himself. How he turned in a resignation letter to Akashi saying that he was quitting the basketball team, but then it showed something that the Miracles were never present for, and definitely not ready for, an outburst of emotion from Kuroko right after he left the school the day he quit.

" _They tell you that you can trust people. Especially if you've known those people for a long time. Well look at me now. It is because I trusted those people that I am in pain right now. Everyone leaves you behind eventually. Nothing ever lasts. I never wanted to listen to such negative comments, but if they are true then why not."_ A younger version of Kuroko was saying.

The Miracles were amazed to be hearing such words come out of the young Kuroko's mouth.

They saw him turn around and start to head back to the school, but not in the direction of the gym, he was on the roof.

" _What's the point. Why are we alive? So that we can all feel pain? That's not living, its more as if we are all already dead and just living a painful dream full of more pain and sorrow then we have bargained for. If that is the case then I do not wish to live in a world like this, not anymore."_ When he finished saying that he stood on the ledge of the school's roof.

"Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kurochiin!" All of the Miracles yelled, but when they tried to grab him they only then did they remembered that it was a memory and couldn't change it.

" _Tetsu-kun! Stop!"_ A voice yelled. It was Momoi who came last minute, because she followed Kuroko, but kept her distance.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off the ledge.

" _Tetsu-kun I don't know what is happening, but this is no way to solve your issues!"_ Momoi yelled at him.

" _And you think that cutting is?"_ Kuroko yelled at her, but then he realized what he said, _"Sorry."_ He whispered.

" _No Tetsu-kun your right. We both have issues and we aren't doing the right thing to solve any of them."_ Momoi said. They both stayed quiet for a while not knowing what to say, then Momoi spoke up. _"How did you know?"_

" _It's because of your sleeves."_ Kuroko answered.

" _Eh… do I have something on them?"_ Momoi asked frantically looking over her sleeves.

" _No, it's because your sleeves are down and not rolled up like they always are."_

" _Oh you noticed that?"_ She asked.

" _Yeah."_

" _Hey Kuroko were you going to do this because of Aomine, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara?"_

" _They were the main reason, yes."_

" _So are you saying that you had another reason?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Well can you maybe please tell me."_

" _My parents."_

" _Are they hard on you? I know how that can-"_

" _They're dead."_

It was silent for who knows how long. The Miracles were in shock, never had they known that. Momoi didn't look any better.

After a moment she went up to Kuroko and gave him something that he hasn't received in a very long time.

She hugged him, and he cried.

Then the scene disappeared.

"Ever since that day Kuroko and Momoi would always talk to each other. That is why, Aomine, Momoi leaves right after school sometimes, to go and see how Kuroko is doing, because, as you all know now, he lives by himself." The Spirit that looked like Kuroko explained.

"I didn't know that Kurochiin had gone through all of that pain." Murasakibara sadly said.

"Yes well, I have shown you all of this for a reason and that is so you can right your wrongs. I am not saying to go back in time. No. I'm saying make things right with people in this time and place. Right here and right now." Kuroko told them.

After that the spirit of younger Kuroko disappeared and they all found themselves back at the front gate of their old middle school.

They knew what they had to do, but they wanted to fix a few things first.

Kise and Midorima both went back to their respected schools and met up with Kasamatsu and Takao. They both agreed to meet up at the same place in the mall.

Kise was walking around with Kasamatsu when he saw Midorima.

"Midorimacchi!" Kise said running up to Midorima, Kasamatsu close behind.

"Kise, what are you doing here?" Midorima faked asked him to try to get Takao not to suspect what was going on. Takao and Kasamatsu looked at each other for a sec then looked another way.

"Spending some cash that I recently-"

 _Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Midorima and Kise's phones both went off according to plan.

"Oh come on." Kise said putting his head down.

"Akashi." Midorima said. "We have to go." He said grabbing Kise by the collar and pulling him away.

"That was weird." Kasamatsu stated.

"Hahaha… yeah, but you know how the Generation of Miracles are, weird." Takao said laughing.

"Hey I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. They were taken aback for a bit, but then started to laugh.

"No, but in all seriousness, I am sorry. I was a jerk in middle school." Takao said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for being a bad captain during that time. Who knows what would have happened if I was better." Kasamatsu said.

"You were a good captain Kasamatsu, don't worry about it, sure High School was bad at first, but then it got interesting with Shin-Chan here." Takao said, hands behind his head smiling.

"Haha… yeah I know how that is, with Kise this year High School has more life to it." Kasamatsu said agreeing.

"Who would have thought," Takao started, "That we would become friends with people from the Generation of Miracles." Takao said lowering his voice, but still having a small smile.

"Yeah, I didn't see that one coming." They were both quiet for a while.

"Do you want to hang out for a bit?" Kasamatsu asked nervously.

Takao smiled, slung his arm over Kasamatsu's shoulder and replied, "Just like old time."

With that they both walked off.

What they didn't notice was that Kise and Midorima never fully left, they stayed for a while to see what would happen between the two. Once they saw that everything was better they walked off because they still had more to do.

During the time that Kise and Midorima were working on Takao and Kasamatsu, Aomine was looking for Momoi.

He finally found her walking on the street.

"Satsuki!" Aomine yelled running up to her

"Dai-kun, what are you doing here?" Momoi answered.

Aomine didn't answer. He grabbed her arm and lifted her sleeve instead. "I know Satsuki."

Momoi was in shock, 'How does he know, Kuroko wouldn't tell him, so how?'

"Don't worry it wasn't Kuroko it was someone else." Aomine answered.

Momoi started to tear up. She never wanted Aomine to see her scars on her arms.

"Satsuki, I'm sorry." Aomine said in a really sincere voice. Momoi looked up. "You did this because I was an idiot and ignored you and your feelings. It's all my fault that you hurt yourself." Momoi still wasn't answering. Aomine put his other hand, that wasn't holding her arm, on her cheek. "You do know that to me you are irreplaceable, right?"

Momoi couldn't take it anymore, she lunged herself to Aomine and hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, then Aomine pulled away and looked at her and then leaned in and kissed her. Momoi being in shock didn't do anything at first, but then realized that it was real.

They pulled away and then Momoi noticed something on Aomine's face that she hasn't seen in a real long time.

She saw a smile of pure happiness.

A few minutes later Momoi noticed the others walking up to them. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"We're here to steal Aomine for a while, we need to talk to Tetsuya." Akashi responded.

"Oh, you guys are looking for Tetsu-kun?" Momoi asked, but it sounded as if she knew something.

"Do you know where he is?" Midorima asked her.

"Well, we always meet up at least once a weak to talk and see how things are going ever since-"

"Since what?" Murasakibara asked.

"Since, he, almost, killed, himself, during the end of middle school." Momoi responded in a broken manner. That being said confirmed the Miracles that what they saw was real and not fake." He should be out the park right now waiting for me, he usually gets there first." Momoi finished.

With that said the Miracles started to make their way to the park. It was hard to find Kuroko at first, but then they saw him sitting on one of the park benches.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called out, but not with his goofy voice, with more of a sad almost serious voice.

Kuroko turned his head expecting to only see Kise. He was surprised to see everyone else for the Generation of Miracles.

Not knowing what to do he just stayed on the bench, trying not to put on a shocked expression.

The last time that he was together with them all, all in one place at the same time was when he almost did it.

He finally spoke up trying to keep his voice monotone. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to talk." Akashi responded trying to not sound too commanding.

"No thank you." Kuroko said standing up turning the other way, but then saw that Murasakibara was there, and no one can get past him.

"It looks as if I do not have a choice. What do you want to talk about?" It somewhat hurt the miracles that Kuroko would try to act unemotional around them. They just now saw how much they changed him.

"We know Tetsuya, about what almost happened in middle school." Akashi said.

Kuroko now couldn't stop the shocked expression on his face.

"We got Satsuki to tell us, but it's not her fault." Aomine stated.

"We never knew that we caused you pain." Midorima said pushing his glasses up.

"We came to find you Kurokocchi because we regret our actions and wanted to make things right with you." Kise sadly said.

"We're sorry." Murasakibara finished up.

Kuroko didn't know what to say he wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not, because this is always how his dreams go, them apologizing to him.

"Will you forgive us Tetsuya?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko wanted to cry, he didn't know why. The last time that he cried was that day on the roof with Momoi.

Akashi seeing this walked up to Kuroko, them almost being the same height and all, made the hug that he gave him less awkward.

Akashi has never hugged anyone before so hugging Kuroko was new to him, but what he didn't know was that when Momoi hugged Kuroko that day on the roof, it was the last time that Kuroko got hugged.

Kuroko on the other hand was shocked at first because Akashi has never shown affection for anything before. After the shock went away Kuroko started to hug him back and he didn't want to let go.

"Tetsuya are you ok?" Akashi asked in a low voice, trying not to scare him.

"No." He responded. The other Miracles were close to them now because they couldn't hear them.

"Why?" Akashi asked him.

"Because I'm scared." He said almost sounding like a kid, almost.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared of being abandoned again." He was now looking at the ground, "First it was my parents then you guys. I don't want to feel that pain anymore." He said this in a slight whispering voice.

They looked at him, not knowing how to respond. Some of them looked sad because they mostly did this to him. Other's had more understanding looks as if knowing how that feels.

"Tetsu," Aomine started in a slow and steady voice, "I'm so sorry that I… we did this to you."

"Yeah Kurokocchi, if we weren't as stupid as we were then none of this would have happened to you." Kise said looking as if he now was going to cry.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said, "You can stop hiding your emotions from us. It's not healthy to keep them in all the time."

Kuroko looked towards him, really wanting to cry this entire time, but kept on holding it in till now.

Tears were running down his face. He looked sad, happy, and embarrassed all at the same time. Sad because he held in his emotions for so many years. Happy because the day that he had always wanted to happen, happened, they apologized. Embarrassed mostly because he was crying in front of the Miracles, and he thought that it would never happen.

From a distance Momoi was watching the entire scene play out. She didn't know how it would all go down, but now she was relieved that she would the Miracles where Kuroko was.

"Tetsu-Chan!" Momoi called out when she saw that things have clamed down.

"Momoi-kun." Kuroko said announcing her presence.

"Tetsu-Chan, I'm sorry that I told them, but it seemed like the best thing to do."

"It's ok Momoi-kun, I'm, glad that you told them." Kuroko said smiling in a way that they haven't seen in forever.

They were all shocked because this was the first time that they have seen him smile in the longest time.

After this they left the park and spent the rest of the day together and they made a promise to each other to always hang out with each other at least once a week. Years later that promise is still kept.

I'm the very far off distant past for a slight second Kuroko's middle school spirit smiled. "No matter how much pain we had to go through, we will always find the happiness that is our friends."

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Zakuya: Thank you for reading this story. First story that I have finished in a very long time.**

 **Takuya: And don't worry anyone who is reading Digital Differences, that will be updated when spring break starts.**

 **Zakuya: Till next time, and please R &R.**


End file.
